


Подарок шахматисту

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Director RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: О таком хобби Гая Ричи как шахматы известно многим. Следовательно, что может быть лучшим подарком? Об этом и задумался Джуд.





	Подарок шахматисту

**Author's Note:**

> Фанф был написан ко дню рождения Ричи (10 сентября), но автор очень долго ленился его печатать, так что опоздал к сроку.

Приближался день рождения одного из тех людей, которым Джуд любил и не забывал дарить подарки. Пусть даже эти люди чаще всего были на другом континенте или вне зоны доступа. К счастью, второе не случалось с Гаем, поэтому вчера Джуд дозвонился до него и задал стандартный вопрос – что тот хочет на свой день рождения?

Режиссёр несколько секунд молчал, и Лоу заподозрил, что друг напрочь забыл о своём законном празднике. Так и оказалось – Ричи сам со смехом признался в этом через секунду. Мол, замотался совсем с кастом и началом съёмок «Аладдина». Джуд улыбнулся – Гай был в своём репертуаре: работа на первом месте. Тем более Лоу отлично знал, что на роль главного героя в новом фильме Ричи долго не мог подобрать нужного актёра. В этом тоже был весь Гай – перекопает чуть не все страны, чтобы найти идеальное попадание. И ведь не переубедить, не заставить изменить видение, которое в мозгу Ричи всегда было чётко оформлено и не подлежало коррекции. Джуд прекрасно помнил это по всем их совместным работам.

Если Гай за стенами съёмок был человеком комфортным в общении, то на площадке во время работы становился самым настоящим тираном. И исправлял, исправлял, кричал до хрипоты, объясняя, показывал, критиковал незапланированный вихор в причёске персонажа или не так поднятую бровь…

Джуд усмехнулся своим мыслям. Да, на съёмочной площадке фильмов Ричи выживали сильнейшие, а также талантливые и психически устойчивые люди. Но это ведь ясно как день, что без трудной работы и полной самоотдачи шедевра не получится.

Гай что-то сказал в трубку, и Джуд поспешно отозвался. В итоге режиссёр как всегда уверил, что у него всё есть и подарок ему не нужен. А, нет, ему нужны его Холмс и Уотсон к концу осени, бодрые, желательно не убитые предыдущими съёмками, то есть целые. Лоу уже по привычке заметил, что за последнее никто не может ручаться – жизнь любого человека и в частности актёра опасна и трудна. Поинтересовался, где друг находится, и был рад услышать в ответ название студии в окрестностях Лондона, в котором обретался сам. Значит, сможет вручить подарок лично. К сожалению, Роберт был ещё в Штатах и не мог сделать то же. Но Джуд собирался позвонить ему после разговора с Гаем и уточнить, дарить ли подарок как общий.

Тут Ричи поспешно спросил о съёмках «Фантастических тварей», посетовав, что времени мало, его вот-вот позовут на площадку. Лоу тут же воспользовался этим и отплатил ему за «ничего не нужно», сказав, что опишет всё в деталях на дне его рождения. Попрощался, напоследок услышал об угрозе синяка у Уотсона и со смешком отключился. Вздохнул, понимая, что думать о подарке уже в который раз придётся самому. Потому что Роберт в таком случае всегда просто отдавал половину стоимости купленного, полностью полагаясь на вкус друга. Звонок ему ничего, как и обычно, не дал: «Рассчитываю на тебя, Джуд. Только умоляю, не запонки и не галстук! А то у него своя коллекция давно набралась».

Лоу в ответ тоже рассмеялся. Запонки были их первым совместным подарком Гаю. И в последующие годы они не могли их дарить, потому что кто-то перенял их идею, а Ричи видеть эти запонки не мог. И про галстуки понятно – их режиссёру постоянно дарили только женщины. Так что Роберт снова был прав, правда, его слова ни капли не помогли с выбором нового подарка. Вдобавок Джуд подозревал, что вконец загнанный «Марвел» друг наверняка забыл о торжестве Гая над очередным прожитым годом.

Подумав, Лоу передал собеседнику пожелания Ричи – мол, если будешь цел к началу съёмок третьего «Шерлока Холмса», это и станет подарком режиссёру фильма. На что Роберт драматично сообщил, что с июня начал отращивать волосы, обычно стриженные по-Старковски. Стало быть, это теперь самая главная задача – отрастить. Джуд в ответ фыркнул, что ему наоборот нужно укоротить волосы, только на лице – а точнее и вовсе сбрить бороду Дамблдора. На закономерный вопрос о съёмках «Фантастических тварей» он не собирался отвечать, да и не успел бы. Потому что Роберт сам поспешно распрощался. Судя по истеричным голосам на фоне, он и так слишком долго болтал. Лоу даже посочувствовал другу, поскольку у него самого впереди было два выходных. И он уже решил, что потратит их в магазинах, куда отправится на поиски подарка Гаю.

Идея осенила Джуда, когда на одной улочке он бросил взгляд на витрину сувенирного павильона. Среди самых разнообразных башенок часов, статуэток животных и людей, а также прочей подобной красоты почти терялась клетчатая доска. На ней вперемешку стояли шахматные фигуры, большие, но удивительно изящные, тонко выточенные. Правда, даже с тротуара Лоу было видно, что расставлял их ни разу не шахматист. Наверняка продавец делал это из соображений красоты, не зная либо игнорируя правила сложной игры.

Например, два короля стояли рядом, положенное расстояние между ними хотя бы в одну клетку не было соблюдено. Зато благодаря этому они выглядели как вступившие в бой полководцы. Несколько пешек располагались на крайней черте поля, то ли не желая превращаться в другие фигуры, то ли сделав шаг назад со своего обычного места. А ферзи тем временем нападали на всех подряд, а сами были лишены какой-либо защиты. Единственно верно, и то лишь потому, что смотрелось гармонично, разместились ладьи – по четырём углам доски. Но опять же их положение выглядело нелогичным: почему они до сих пор занимали изначальную позицию, когда остальные фигуры уже вдоль и поперёк исходили поле?

От созерцания Джуда отвлёк гудок на парковке. Актёр вздрогнул, обернулся, но, поняв, что сигналят не ему, снова посмотрел на витрину. И продолжил просчитывать тактику нападения, до того мысленно поправив все ошибки в расстановке фигур. Впрочем он почти сразу с усмешкой одёрнул себя, потому что сообразил, кого стоит благодарить за все эти размышления. И неожиданно понял, в какой направленности ему нужно искать подарок Гаю. Садясь в машину, Джуд уже отлично представлял куда ехать и, довольный, вывел авто с парковки.

По дороге он всё сокрушался, как же раньше до этого не додумался. А ведь провёл с Ричи столько времени. Да и недавние мысли говорили сами за себя – лучше всего подарить Гаю шахматы! Джуд прекрасно знал, как друг любит коротать время перерывов между съёмками. Просто-напросто играл в шахматы с добровольцами. И его шахматный набор Лоу хорошо помнил: небольшая досочка, небольшие, потёртые множеством рук игроков фигурки. Другими словами, лёгкий походный вариант шахмат. Большие-то с собой особо не потаскаешь, тем более при бешеном темпе жизни Гая – в постоянных разъездах.

Тормознув на красный свет, Джуд откинулся на спинку сиденья, с улыбкой вспоминая случай в начале съёмок первого «Шерлока Холмса». Некстати упавшая декорация подарила команде дополнительные полчаса отдыха. Актёры главных ролей, уже заучившие тексты на три сцены вперёд, решили пробежаться по репликам дальше, когда к ним подошёл хмурый Гай. Он в упор спросил, играют ли они в шахматы.

Роберт тут же осведомился, будет ли это умение нужно в фильме, поскольку нигде в сценарии подобной сцены не значилось. Ричи, задумавшись на минуту, честно сказал, что возможно пропишет его игру для сиквела.

-С Уотсоном? – мгновенно войдя в роль, с интонацией великого сыщика уточнил Роберт и переглянулся с напарником.

-Нет, - уверенно ответил Гай. – С ним вы будете постоянно играть в друзей.

И он серьёзно повторил свой вопрос. Роберт принялся подшучивать над собой, мол, что расставить фигуры, назвать их и правильно сходить сможет, но чтобы сыграть целую партию – ни-ни! Но хорошо, что Гай предупредил – значит, теперь ему придётся у кого-то учиться этому. Ричи с усмешкой заметил, что сам его и научит. После чего посмотрел на Джуда. Тот, с интересом слушавший беседу, всё для себя решил и осторожно кивнул. Он к тому времени уже заметил, что режиссёр бережно прижимает к груди небольшую клетчатую коробку, в которой что-то со стуком перекатывается. Шахматы.

Гай на ответ Джуда среагировал как ребёнок, получивший подарок: глаза радостно заблестели, на губах появилась довольная улыбка. Он тут же подтащил два стула, на один уселся сам, на второй, который поставил между собой и Лоу, водрузил коробочку и открыл её. Игроки ссыпали себе на колени каждый свои фигуры, после чего стали расставлять их на разложенной доске.

-Пару партеечек, пока не установят декорацию, окей? – спросил Ричи между делом. Джуд кивнул, выстраивая свою армию чёрных, потому что Гай забрал себе белые. Но актёр всё же рискнул предупредить:

-Я давно играл. И не скажу, что могу называться даже любителем.

-Вот и проверим, - бодро заверил его режиссёр.

Роберт неопределённо хмыкнул, но сценарий отложил и тоже уставился на доску сбоку.

-Ты всегда играешь белыми? – ещё успел спросить Джуд, перед тем как Гай резво двинул первую пешку вперёд.

-Не принципиально. Обычно меняюсь, - коротко ответил тот, уже настроившись на игру. Лоу последовал его примеру и тоже погрузился в размышления о ходах.

Сейчас, спустя столько лет и игр, Джуд понимал, что тогда Гай сжалился над давно не игравшим соперником и оставил на потом хитрые приёмы и сложные комбинации. Которые стал применять, когда друг почувствовал себя в шахматах уверенней, вдобавок к ним присоединился Роберт. Тогда Лоу даже после дня съёмок сам рыскал в интернете, чтобы разобраться в показанной Ричи новинке.

И всё же обе партии в тот первый раз Джуд проиграл. Но Гай был доволен не своей победой, а потенциалом друга. Он рассказал, что очень многих соперников отмёл, едва они получили «детский» мат. Лоу же, вспомнивший и провёдший защиту для такого случая, его порадовал ещё и тем, что несколько раз атаковал армию белых, пусть нападения и были задушены её опытным командиром. С тех пор игра в шахматы стала частью их жизни на съёмочной площадке.

Гай заразил друга своим хобби и всем, что с ним связано. Дома Джуд самостоятельно интересовался новостями шахматного мира, чемпионатами, турнирами и так далее. Ещё больше он воодушевился, когда смог наконец выиграть у Ричи. И в выходной все трое пошли отмечать это дело, ставшее вскоре нередким.

После премьеры первого «Шерлока Холмса» они поразъехались, и внимание Джуда к шахматам несколько угасло, притушенное ещё и плотным графиком. Но в следующую встречу, когда Гай предложил ему съёмки в рекламе «Дьор», они снова сразились на клетчатом поле. А потом Ричи посвятил его во все события шахматного мира, которые Лоу упустил за прошедшее время.

После этого, готовясь к съёмкам второго «Холмса», Джуд пересмотрел некоторые фильмы Гая. И отметил ранее ускользнувшую от него важную деталь: почти везде, пусть даже мельком, в кадр попадали шахматы. А фильм «Револьвер» так вообще был полностью построен на принципе этой игры. Это вызывало у Лоу улыбку – Ричи не мог отказаться от своей слабости. И в сиквеле про Шерлока Холмса она, как и было обещано, послужила основой для кульминационной сцены. Поэтому во время съёмок второго фильма в шахматы играли ещё чаще, Роберт поднаторел в этом, хотя когда-то Гай называл его «жертвой». А потом к ним присоединился и прибывший чуть позже Джаред. Ричи просто лучился от счастья. Партию в фильме он сам придумал и разыграл, заставив Дауни и Харриса хорошенько выучить ходы. В процессе этого он поэкспериментировал с тем, возможно ли, вообще не глядя на доску, продолжать игру. Оказалось, что да, поэтому в итоге всё и вошло в окончательный сценарий.

Не изменил своему хобби Ричи и на съёмках «Меча короля Артура». Теперь он тоже делил время игры в шахматы между актёрами. Уговорил даже сыграть с ним Чарли, в итоге вынес вердикт: «Он хотя бы старался». И именно Джуду как Вортигерну доверил сняться за столом с большими королевскими шахматами.

Лоу вновь улыбнулся, вспоминая это, и зарулил во дворик перед небольшим магазином. Когда-то в него Джуда и Роберта привёл сам Гай. Ходил с ними здесь как в музее, от витрины к витрине с самыми разномастными наборами для игры в шахматы, нарды, шашки, сёги и многое другое. Нет, на подарок режиссёр точно не напрашивался, просто получал удовольствие от созерцания красоты. И актёры от него не отставали, увлечённо слушая его лекцию о материалах для изготовления всех этих фигур, о других играх, го, например. Да здесь даже кости для маджонга были!

Вот и сейчас Джуд всё это вспоминал, разглядывая наборы в витринах. Многое изменилось, добавилось, что-то осталось. Язык так и зачесался обсудить новинки с Гаем или Робертом. Впрочем, это могло быть не за горами. Может, стоило бы в качестве подарка устроить имениннику поход сюда? «Если получится» - уверил себя Лоу. Но что он твёрдо решил, так это сейчас купить ему новые шахматы, тем более что настроение было подходящим. Прикипел взглядом к одним красивым, сувенирным, выточенным из полупрозрачного светлого и тёмного камня, на бархатной клетчатой доске. Но сам себе покачал головой – будут стоять, пыль собирать, такие тяжёлые с собой особо не повозишь, а дома Гай вряд ли успевает играть и не с самим же собой!

Джуд с сожалением оторвался от витрины и стал выбирать среди «походных» шахмат. Попросил показать три набора, чтобы ещё и пощупать. Поэтому почти сразу начал мучиться между двумя, в итоге указал на тот, в котором фигурки были шероховатые – приятно держать в руке. Форма тоже была интересной: приземистые, с широким основанием, они сужались кверху, чтобы удобнее было обхватить пальцами, но не острые, с тщательно обточенными округлыми краями. Ребристое же донышко вкупе с ребристой поверхностью доски не давало фигуркам скользить, что часто случалось со старыми шахматами Гая.

Довольный, Джуд попросил празднично запаковать коробку, расплатился, заодно оставив не менее довольному продавцу автограф. Отъезжая от магазина, актёр подумывал: не спросить ли Ричи, вдруг ему всё-таки нужны в домашнюю коллекцию дорогие красивые шахматы.

Дома, выбрав время, Лоу позвонил Роберту и отчитался о своей поездке и выборе подарка. Друг сразу понял ход его мыслей и радостно поддержал. Вдобавок изъявил желание поскорее сыграть новенькими шахматами. И кинулся переводить на счёт Джуда половину стоимости набора.

* * *

-Джуд, Гай! – одновременно услышали мужчины и вынырнули из размышлений о следующем ходе в игре. Подняли глаза на возвышавшегося над ними и доской Роберта. Он шутливо хмурился, уперев руки в боки. Когда же увидел, что смог докричаться, поклонился и проворчал:

-Режиссёр и актёр, а о работе забыли! Как дети малые с этими фигурками!

Они одинаково хмыкнули. Впервые за неделю съёмок Роберт открыто возмутился такой их занятостью не по делу. Теперь в перерывах он бы предпочёл обсудить с друзьями дальнейшие съёмки или проработать с Джудом действия в совместных сценах. Но у них на эти перерывы был единый план – сыграть партию-другую. Роберт же маялся в одиночку. А сегодня его терпению наступил конец.

-Присоединяйся, Роб, - пригласил его с улыбкой Гай, машинально поглаживая пальцем шероховатую спинку срубленного коня. Джуд давно заметил: Ричи явно был кинестетиком – изучал мир, касаясь. Шахматы отвечали этой его привычке.

Кстати подарку Гай очень обрадовался. Сказал: многие напарники так давно обращают его внимание на истёртые старые шахматы, что он уже устыдился. Но купить всё руки не доходили. А тут такой приятный сюрприз – выбранные со вкусом, лёгкие, красивые, новенькие! Налюбовавшись набором, он мгновенно заявил, что снимет его в своём ближайшем фильме! Но под антураж «Аладдина» эти шахматы явно не подходили, и Джуд подозревал, что они появятся мельком в третьем «Шерлоке Холмсе».

Теперь Ричи, даже объясняя что-то во время съёмок, любил крутить в пальцах какую-нибудь фигурку. Роберт обновку тоже оценил, но не оценил игнорирование своей персоны двумя заядлыми игроками. Вот и сейчас на приглашение Гая он задумчиво нахмурился. А Джуд поддержал режиссёра:

-У нас тут интересная ситуация. Всё патом может закончиться.

-Никогда ещё меня не приманивали патовой ситуацией, - закатил на миг глаза Роберт, но в следующую секунду милостиво кивнул. Приманили-таки. – Согласен. Только чур от работы не отлынивать! До конца перерыва всего пять минут. Успеете с патом, гроссмейстеры?

Все трое рассмеялись, и Роберт присел сбоку от доски, оценивая силы соперников. Всё-таки шахматы стали неотъемлемой частью не только их съёмочной, но и реальной жизни.


End file.
